Falling for that Guy that Of Course Everyone Knows
by Aiden'sgirl818
Summary: Of course. Of course. I just had to fall for that guy. Sorry there's no image, I'm using my phone and it won't let me put the pic.
1. Meeting 'That' Guy

**I really need to update my other story but I don't know what to write so yeah... Anyways, this is another Malec fic and it's kinda of my version of Visonary from Teen Wolf (If you don't know what I'm talking about, GO TO NETFLIX OR HULU AND WATCH IT!) so yeah I'm kinda of obsessed with it... on with the story.**

**Warning: This... might be shitty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI series nor do I own Teen Wolf *sigh* but if I did... oh the things I would do! *laughs evilly* (I think I misspelled that)**

A sweet melody rang out along with the little taps of a metronome. It resounded back to his ears and he closed his eyes, getting lost in the notes of his cello. (Well, technically not his, the school's, but WHATEVER.) He always thought that it was easy to get lost in the sound of music no matter what was going on around you. Maybe that's why he chose to play the cello, - with it's deep sound and rich notes - to get away from the screaming and hurt and pain that he went through everyday. But that's a story for another day. He was so lost that he didn't hear the footsteps walking towards him until he heard the clapping when he left the last note to sound out.

His yellow-green eyes snapped up and met cerulean blue eyes, he let out a small gasp. Said person had a small blush creeping up on his cheeks from being stared at by (he would not admit this...aloud, at least) the most beautiful person he's ever seen. The boy himself thought he looked like shit. To put it bluntly. He wore one of his many black sweaters and regular black jeans with...you guessed it, his black combat boots.

Magnus was a little startled at first but now he was a little mad. Who did this boy - adorable boy with no fashion **at all** - think he was, interrupting his silence?

"I was trying to practice if you didn't notice," he said with a sudden irritated tone.

"I-I'm sorry. I just heard you and I thought your playing was beautiful. S-sorry. I'll just go," Blue Eyes managed to stutter out all the while blushing furiously. Magnus watched him for a few seconds, then was about to start playing when he heard, "What's your name?" from the doorway.

_Oh my god, _he thought. Magnus looked over at the boy with an agitated expression and came up with a sudden plan.

"Alright, I'll tell you my name if you can play one instrument in this room and leave me alone," he said with a small smile. _Win win for both of us, he gets my name I get to be alone, _he thought.

"One?"

"Just one," he said whilst looking over at all the instruments. Alec made his way over to the instruments and looked them over. Why didn't he take the violin lessons when he had the chance? _ Aha, _he thought as he found the triangle he was looking for. He made his way over to Magnus with a triumphant smile and pulled out the triangle from behind his back. Magnus just looked at it, thinking why the hell he didn't say any instrument but the triangle.

Alec tapped the triangle with the little silver stick and heard a resounding _ding. _

Magnus felt embarrassed and out-smarted but nonetheless said- while looking down, may I add -, "My name is Magnus. Now please go so I can practice."

The other boy started, "My name is Al-" when he was suddenly cut off by Magnus saying, "I know who you are." Of course Magnus knew who he was. One of the popular boys, an out-of-the-closet gay popular boy at that.

Alec just smiled a bit and turned to walk out of the music room. Magnus watched him go, thinking: _Well, my life is officially ruined._


	2. Magnus is Serious about his Ice Cream

**So I would like to say thank you! Thank you! For the follows and the reviews that I got, they made my day! :) So here's the 2nd chapter but I'm still warning you, it might be shitty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI series or Teen Wolf bit I'm forming a plan to steal Magnus, Alec and Derek Hale, who's with me? It involves: a rubber chicken, duct tape, spray-on glitter, some random chick, Stiles, a demon and Scott's puppy dog eyes :D**

* * *

Magnus felt like shit. He woke up late for school and barely had time to glitter-fy himself. Of course he looked like a freakin' million bucks but on the inside he felt like complete utter shit. He swears it's because of those blue eyes, they've been haunting him for the past few days. Ugh, why must life be so complicated? Well maybe he's overreacting but still! Right now he's in English class and he is totally not shitting you when he says that the freakin' teacher is out to get him. Like seriously, who the fuck gives you like 10 papers worth of homework and expects it finished by the next day? Please do him the honor and raise your hand because he is contemplating whether or not to stab himself with that pencil sitting right in front of him.

Well, anyways so back blue eyes. Yeah, he is cute and adorable but Magnus is thinking that it's best not to get involved with him. I mean, he is one of the popular boys sooo... not sure how'd that work out. Ugh, please kill him now, his life is fucking screwed. Like _fucking screwed._ And now Magnus feels as if he's using too much of the same words. Off topic now.

* * *

SCREW THIS! They said it was going to be Taco Tuesday and _where are the fucking tacos?_ This is clearly not his day. Oh, hey, ice cream! Magnus eyes zeroed in on the last ice cream cone. He was getting that ice cream and no one was stopping him.

"Move out of my fucking way, you assholes! Go make out in the janitor's closet like normal people!" The blond and red-haired couple just give him a dirty look before they stalked off to a random lunch table. Magnus recomposed himself and was reaching for the ice cream right when a pale hand snatched it up. "Oh Hell nah! That was my ice cream cone! Now give it back!" Magnus was clearly getting pissed off, as you can tell. He looked up and met the blue eyes that have been haunting him for the past few days. Okay, you have got to be kidding me! Are you fucking serious? People, his life. His life.

"U-um...?" Alec was confused, he just wanted ice cream and now it turned into a crime, apparently.

"O-oh. Sorry, I've just been having a bad day. But I do want that ice cream. And I will do anything to get it," Magnus said with a mischievous glint in his cat-like eyes.

Apperantly Magnus's plan was to poke Alec to death. And you do not want to be poked to death by Magnus. 'Cuz it freaking hurts.

"Ow, ow, okay! Here, take it. I don't want it and I don't need to suffer this," Alec said while trying to get away from the fingers of doom. Yeah, you heard right. Wait... pretend you didn't read those last few words. Correction: You read right.

"Success!-" Magnus did a fist pump...which just resulted in the cone being crushed"-My ice cream! Nooooo! He was so young!" Alec just looked at him weirdly before trying to sneak away from the scene.

He didn't succeed.

Since Magnus crushed his ice cream he decided that Alec owed him. 'Cuz this wouldn't have happened if only Alec kept his hands away from the sweet and delicious, frozen treat. Now this is overreacting.

* * *

Magnus decided on what he wanted and that was for Alec to take him out for ice cream. Alec just gave him a dirty look before going in search of his sister to tell her that he was going on a date. Wait...not a date-_date. _A date. Like when friends hang out. Were Magnus and him even friends? Eh, he'll figure it out and maybe he'll figure out why his heart keeps stuttering when he talks or even sees the sexy goodness that is Magnus Bane.

* * *

**Please review. I'm begging you. Even if this does suck, please. *insert puppy dog eyes* Next Chapter will be the non-date between our loveable boys :)**


End file.
